Prequel to Labyrinth: A Mother's Sacrifices
by BeyondWords
Summary: **Completed!!!** Before construction of the Labyrinth, Jareth’s father coerced Linda into accidentally wishing Sarah away in order to revive a dying legend. 1st Laby fic so please R & R!
1. Prologue: Linda

Ok, everyone- this is my first Labyrinth fic. I wanted to write something and I searched through the site and did not find that many prequels- I saw about ten zillion sequels tho. ^_^ This is different from Linda's wish by Alorindanya- and any other prequels that I know about, but if it really is the same, tell me. I wrote this because I was burnt out from writing my ongoing Inuyasha fics. Now all of you very seasoned Labyrinth fans are going to scream at me. I had not seen Labyrinth until a little over a week ago. covers ears Ok, I know, but think about this- I was only 5 in 1986 when it came out. Moving on… I may get a couple of things wrong- after all, I have not been immersed in the movie for too long and I am aware that a couple details might be off. I will be happy to fix these discrepancies if you will just tell me about them. Anyway, on to my fic…

Disclaimer: Hey hey hey- of course I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters- TriStar Pictures, Henson Associates, Inc. and Lucasfilm Ltd. have the rights to the film and its characters- not me, so please don't sue me!

Prequel to Labyrinth: A Mother's Sacrifices

Prologue: Linda

            _Hello Sarah… you don't know me, not really. I wish that you did; I wanted to be there with you every step of the way, but I was unable to fulfill my duty to you, my precious daughter. Regardless, I have been blessed to be able to watch over you along your path- through your fears, your joy and your loneliness._

            _The memories that you have of me are vague and fade into darkness with each passing year, much to my dismay. I did not want to be a gentle, but invisible ghost watching over your every move. No, I did not want to be a dead wife kissing the cheek of my husband as he joined hands with another woman. Oh I know that she is very different from you, Sarah- I know that you two mix about as well as oil and water- but your father loves her and she gives him another chance for love. I hope that you are able to love me and that you know how much I love you… You have pictures of me stuck in the sides of your mirror in your room, but you still do not see me, not the real me. In your heart, you have placed me upon a pedestal and I must admit that I am flattered. _

            _I had my success on the stage that filled my heart with joy, but more than that, I fell in love with your father and gave birth to you. No, I regret but one thing- that I cannot help you. My daughter, you do not see all of the frailties inherent in my being- you do not yet know the truth. When the day comes, I hope that you will be able to forgive me for the crimes I have committed, against my will yes, but still crimes that I committed that will inevitably lead you to the fabled Labyrinth of the Goblin King. So there was nothing for me to do than to prepare you as best I could to finish what I accidentally began…_


	2. Pt 1: Unto Us a Child of Hope is Born

Hey everyone- chances are I will go back and expand this slightly if people want and if I feel like it. I always go back even weeks later and edit. I was just afraid this thing would get long on me and I just don't really want to write a monster-length fic so please forgive me and read on…

Part 1: Unto Us a Child of Hope is Born

"If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again. We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light. … Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity. We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity…" – part of the English translation of Fukai Mori, the 2nd Inuyasha ending song, sung by Do As Infinity. 

            All the newspapers are ablaze with talk… with the news of Linda Williams, her husband, Thomas Williams, and their upcoming arrival. Everyone had heard of or had seen the upcoming star of the stage- this was big news, almost as much as when they eloped one seemingly random day two years ago. They met by chance two and a half years ago, but they had never made a secret of their intense love for each other. A short courtship led to a young, yet still loving marriage. At that time of her wedding, Linda Katrina Ostling Williams was only 20 years old. Loving and hopeful, she devoted her time to both her husband and her growing acting career on the horizon. Naturally, she was very busy, but she managed quite well until the day that she discovered that she was pregnant. 

            Linda was in absolute turmoil over the truth. She vacillated from joy to despair to anger to disappointment and then ran the gauntlet over and over again. As a woman, she was pleased because it had always been her dream to have a real family at some point and she knew it was also the fervent wish of her loving husband. As an actress, she could not be enamored with the timing. After all, as far as she knew, she had plenty of time to have children. What she did not know was that a malignant tumor already grew deep inside the tissue of her right breast. 

            After weighing all the options of the situation at hand, Linda knew that she could never forgive herself if she had an abortion and killed the baby. Although her career was important to her, she decided that life was more important and that maybe there was a reason for the child to be conceived at that time. After all, she was healthy and had not been taking any medications that would hurt the child. As time went on, she did not regret her decision but she intensely missed the stage during the months of the pregnancy when she could not work. Still, during those hard times, Tom was there for her, as the supportive husband that he was. He was so excited and his enthusiasm fed her joy.

            After the long, grueling months of pregnancy, Sarah Williams was born and she looked so much like her beautiful mother, except that she had the hazel eyes of her father. When Linda brought the child to her breast, she knew that she could never harm her child and she hated herself for having thought of killing her dear daughter.

6 months later…

            Her creativity squelched by the monotonous drudgery of housework and baby care, the young mother begins to despair and hate her life. One stormy night when her husband is far away on business, Linda holds up the crying, fussy child in frustration. 

            With a burst of frightening insight, the 22 year old mother holds up the child in a trance. Completely unaware of what she is doing, she calls out with her spirit for help. "Save me from this life- someone… anyone! I cannot withstand this pervasive boredom any longer!" She sits down on the four-poster bed with Sarah in her arms. Her eyes clear for a moment. "No, forgive me, Sarah darling. My responsibilities weigh hard on me and I feel ten years older than I am." She sighs and the child cries louder. "Oh hush, my Sarah." Looking fondly at the child, Linda shakes her head and holds her daughter close to her bosom. "No, this is not your fault. You are a blessing, in disguise you came, but a precious gift you have become." A couple of multi-colored bubbles appear behind her and begin to spin right there without her knowledge. The magic causes her pupils dilate until only a tiny bit of the bright green is visible. 

            Behind the mirror and hidden in other strategic places around the room, goblins ranging from large to small wait impatiently in the dark places where they cannot be seen. Their eyes widen as they notice the look in the young woman's eyes, for after all, although she is a mother, she is still young. They whisper to one another in the moments of intense silence. "Will she say it? No one has said it for such a long time."

            "True, true. No wonder our majesty works extra hard on this one."

            A third shakes its head. "You morons! Of course we are never called on; no one believes in us anymore because the old legends are dead. Our king has to work harder so that she will know what to say."

            Behind them, a low voice crackles and laughs. "Youngsters- you believe it has been a long time? You are impatient and ignorant. Naturally it has been some time, too long, but still it is only time. Besides, who are you to speak of the master's intentions?"

            The first narrows his eyes. "Who are _you_ to say, old-timer? You should have stayed just behind in the castle."

            The superior looks quite amused as he glances at the still-silent woman bouncing the girl-child on her knee. With a half-smile, the goblin defends his statements. "Who am I to say? Ha, you are so incredibly perceptive." He rolls his eyes to make sure that his sarcasm is understood by all. "Of course I am old, but time is relative. Do you know who I am?" Silence greets him and he shakes his head. "Your limited knowledge betrays you and so I will tell you this but one time, so listen well. I am the first goblin that served the first goblin king, the one who cast the spell that activated those words."

            The young goblin sighs and looks slightly annoyed. "Yeah, what a wonderful speech," he says dryly. "So what?"

            "So what?" He shakes his head and mumbles to himself. "They get stupider with every passing year, perhaps this time, perhaps finally…" The others look on and the old one sighs and does not bother to finish his rant. "Young ones, do you know the purpose of the spell?"

            "To create more goblins of course."

            "Yes, yes, and why is that?"

            "Because… umm."

            "Yes, the light of your brilliant mind blinds me. Dimwits, goblins have mostly been male and those females who do exist have, for the most part, been unable to conceive. So, this is important because?" They look at him blankly. "Ok forget that I asked in the first place. Our master's reign will one day end and his son, young master Jareth will need an influx of new blood shall we say? He will need more goblins to fulfill his dream of creating a labyrinth, like the prophecy said." He nods towards Linda with a wistful smile. "This mortal woman who stands before us is special and I presumptuously suspect that she has the power to renew the legend in the above world."

            They roll their eyes. "Special? She doesn't look special or powerful- and more than that, she is simply a mortal, not even a mage. You are just full of hot air, old man."

            "Fools, do you know nothing? Do not assume that everything is as it seems even in this other world. Now watch as the cycle begins…" They look away as the old goblin disappears into the darkness and do not notice when the old goblin's body magically becomes younger until he seems as young as any of them. The secret of his magic is safe- the magic that he learned from his first master.

Part 2: The Prophecy of the Labyrinth coming very, very soon! Please review, peeps! I'll love you forever and ever and ever… you get the point. This will be a short fic- I am already writing an epic and this is not it! Please tell me what you think!

Sorry it took so long to update- I've been pretty sick and haven't had much interest in writing. I'm back though! ^_^ Special thanks to my two reviewers so far- Jenny and JLF- thank you so much! I thoroughly appreciated your encouraging comments. On to the fic though…


	3. Pt 2: The Prophecy of the Labyrinth

Part 2: The Prophecy of the Labyrinth

"Life is lived forwards, but understood backwards." -Seren Kierkegaard

            Red clay extends as far as any eye can see. In the distance, the wind begins to blow the topsoil in every possible direction. Rising above the plateau, a single rock structure proudly faces the desolate land. Inside the castle, a dark-haired male paces back and forth as he glances out the window. 

            He scowls and walks towards the opening. "With each passing year, the sand erodes more of the rock away. The glory that we enjoyed in years past is obviously far behind us."

            Behind him, a lone goblin stumbles in. "Master, what troubles you?"

            "Oh you are here. Nothing troubles me- nothing at all!"

            The goblin gives the Goblin King an appraising glance. "Nothing indeed! Of course you are troubled! Your kingdom has fallen into disrepair; most of your servants and subjects have deserted you, preferring death in the surrounding desert to continuing to serve you! Please, forgive me if I have left anything out?"

            The proud king turns on his subordinate with frustration. "You are so impudent- you dare to speak to me that way?"

            "Don't be so surprised; I have always spoken to you thus, just as I did to all who preceded you."

            "You believe that your longevity gives you authority over me?" The tall fae raises himself to his full height.

            "No, I have no authority over you, Your Highness, nor do I mean to insinuate that I do. Still, I call things as I see them- and you _are_ troubled." Before the king could respond, the old goblin continues. "You look so much like your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Oh I do hope that I did not leave out any greats…"

            The fae elegantly raises an eyebrow. "Alright, I am curious. How do I look like him?"

            The goblin nods eagerly. "Yes, Your Majesty. He, who as you already know built this castle, sat in that chair and pondered how to make his kingdom sustainable for the sake of those who would come after him. What he did not know was how fickle these humans can be, as his grandson found out."

            The king moves closer to his long-time confidant. "What?"

            The old goblin nods with a heavy sigh. "Yes, it is no lie. The painful truth was deliberately forgotten; those who knew were forbidden to mention it. Over the years, humans have gone through interesting phases. There have been times when they have clung to fantasy and superstition and others in which reason and logic tended to prevail. Still, they were rather primitive and such revolutions were thankfully confined to only one or two of their continents."

            The king lounges in his chair, deep in thought. "These changes in attitude undeniably affect our world in return."

            "Yes naturally, Master. The prophecy of the Labyrinth comes out of one of those dark times. In my humble opinion, it will be your son's duty to fulfill the prophecy."

            "Ahh, yes, young Jareth. As my heir, he should be here to hear this. Where has that boy gotten to anyway? He is such a bundle of mischief that one- too much like his poor mother ever was if you ask me."

            As if cued, Jareth pops in. He appears to be in his mid-teens, but he has not grown to his full height yet. Dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt that is open halfway, he wears tight black pants. From his young chest, a medium-sized pendant that proclaims his position gleams in the indirect light. He puts a young version of his trademark smirk on his face. "Greetings, father. I believe that you called me, did you not?"

            The father looks at his son to let him know that he is unamused at his son's attire. Jareth always chooses to dress exactly like his father. His blond hair came from his mother, but it is painfully obvious to see that he and his father are cut from the same cloth from their choice of clothing to their mismatched eyes to their singing abilities. "Yes, Jareth. It is appropriate that you are present at this meeting. We are discussing the prophecy of the Labyrinth."

            Jareth nods and turns to the window with a smirk, almost as if he could already see the expanse of the maze stretching out before him. "My Labyrinth," he mutters with glee.

            "Why was I cursed with such a son? You spend so much time dreaming; I am amazed that you are not human!" Jareth glares at his father with contempt. "You do not treat this responsibility with the amount of importance that it truly possesses. Jareth, your project will help to bring balance to our world and help to protect us from the changes in human attitudes! I am already at work on a plan to make sure that the enchanted words are never forgotten again."

            Jareth rolls his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that. You sent all the goblins to that one house in hopes that the mother will wish away her little child, a worthless female." He pulls a crystal out of the air and holds it in front of his father. "Look at this babe- nothing special in her at all. I do not know why you bother. Do you enjoy wasting your time?"

            The goblin moves between them. "Young Master, do not presume too much. I believe the babe to have unseen magic. She is more than she seems, as the world within your Labyrinth shall no doubt be." He raises his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "Like her, your Labyrinth shall be more than just your creation; it will be its own world. You will be proud to say that you have tamed it, but one day your Labyrinth and you shall fall prey to a very unlikely foe. Only then will you understand the true nature of your creation and of yourself."

            Jareth laughs. "You believe _her_ to be the babe with the power of voodoo, do you? Your brain must be full of cobwebs after all this time! You would see the babe with the power of voodoo if you looked in your shoe. You will find the child everywhere because you want to see it so badly."

            Putting his gnarled hands on his hips, the old one responds. "Forgive me for saying so, but thanks to your stubborn nature, you will choose to ignore what is true because you do not wish to see it!"

            The king shakes his head. "Enough from both of you! Jareth, I believe that he may be correct. This may be the prophesized babe. We cannot ignore the possibility simply because previous kings have sounded false alarms. We must be prepared; one day it will be real. I know that you must not be pleased with the prophecies made about you."

            Jareth's face twists in rage. "Shut up, father. You have been misinformed. I have had enough of this prophecy nonsense for one day, so forgive me if I retire now. I hope that you enjoy watching that other worthless world and trying to set that stupid prophecy in motion!" With a pop, Jareth disappears. The father and servant look at each other in exasperation.

            "Be patient, Your Majesty. You cannot really blame him for being angry, considering the circumstances."

            "Yes, the boy loves control and the prophecy promises him both that… and defeat. I would not happily embrace that prediction either. Still, he has an important role to play in the future of our world. Never again should we face this issue, not if the Labyrinth does bring balance to the magic in our world and if we can be reassured of the presence of the myth in the human world."

            The goblin glances at his master in curiosity. "Are you sure that she will agree?"

            "Which woman?"

            "The mother."

            "Linda? Of course she will. She loves her daughter very much. As the prophecy declared twice, love can be the most powerful magic of all." 

            "Master, I thought that was only used once."

            "No, it was mentioned twice." He looks into a nearby mirror and realizes that the older woman is finally beginning to fall under his spell. 

            Meanwhile, Linda stops bouncing Sarah on her knee and freezes. Her mouth opens to speak, but no sound comes out. With unseeing eyes, she stands up and walks to the window to secure the lock. When she realizes that the lock is still in place, she shudders and the spell is almost broken. In haste, two more orbs float to help expedite the process.

            The goblins hold their breath and wonder when she will say something. Some of them realize that she is in a trance, but others begin to fidget as their attentions spans have reached their limits. They eye the babe with longing and delight since the child now has a happy grin on her face as she trustingly looks up at her mother.

            Linda opens the window regardless of the pouring rain and sits upon the sill. Without blinking, her voice cracks as words that are not her own fill her mind. Another power tries to manipulate her and gives her a very convincing argument. Pictures of her career on hold flash through her mind and the power tries to get her to hate her daughter. She speaks, "I wish… I wish that… I wish that I had not gotten pregnant."

            The goblins shake their heads. "That's not right. Why can't they ever get it right the first time? Come on, lass, say the right words- just say the words and we will set you free! Just say that I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now."

            Sarah blinks and gently puts her hand on her mother's cheek as she tries to get her mother's attention, but Linda is preoccupied. With a burst of hideous insight and cruelty that she never knew that she possessed, Linda holds Sarah out into the night for the world to see and obediently begins speaking the words of the spell. "I wish that the goblins would come and take you away… right now!"

That's all for now, everyone. Part 3: Make a deal shall be up soon! Please review everyone!


	4. Pt 3: Beginning to Understand

Hey- I'm back- and I decided not to name this chapter Make a Deal. 

Thank you to Labyriana, Jenny and JLF for reviewing- I'm soo glad you guys like the story. ^_^

I have discovered that this story will not go with the book, so for those of you who are flipping out, this is based totally on the movie. I wanted to write something different! Since it is based only on the movie, I can write it this way. I was sick of seeing Linda portrayed as completely or mostly evil for ditching her daughter and husband for her career. Thus, I can write this because it is not explicit in the movie whether her mother ditched her or not. Besides, this is fanfiction, isn't it? 

Also, I slightly changed the female and male goblin thing- now there are only a few female goblins that cannot conceive.

_Italics_ are internal thoughts, k?

Part 3: Beginning to Understand

"What good fortune for those in power that people do not think." – Adolf Hitler

            A flash of lightening cracks outside and Linda grasps Sarah to her chest, only to feel her empty arms pressing tightly against her trembling bosom. The young mother looks down and blinks, as if Sarah will magically reappear in her arms. A cold hand of fear grasps her neck and she trembles despite her efforts to remain as calm as possible. Her jaw drops open to scream, but she cannot make a sound, as if she can no longer control her voice. Slowly, she holds out her arms in shock, as if she is calling the night storm to bring back her precious treasure, her baby girl. Closing her eyes in a wordless prayer, Linda tries to find out what happened to Sarah.

            When she opens her eyes, she shakes her head and has an urge to rub her eyes at the sight before her. Expecting to see the storm unfolding before her outside the window in the guest bedroom that had become the nursery, she blinks in disbelief. _Did I imagine everything? What is going on here?_ Now, she stands in stone hallways in front of a humongous wooden door. Although she is close enough to reach out and press the obstruction to allow her to enter, she refrains from doing so.

            All of a sudden, a little female goblin sneaks up behind her and pops between her and the door. With a courteous smile, she smiles up at Linda with respect. "His Majesty will see in you in a moment, Madame. He has been expecting you. May I get you anything while you wait?"

            Linda's eyes widen in shock and amusement at the little female in a white apron and forest green outfit. Being the trained actress that she is, Linda keeps most of her feelings to herself. Still the welcoming and comforting friendliness of the goblin surprises her. As she examines the creature, she smiles and wonders. _Maybe this is some weird dream about acting… _

            Linda feels as if her head is spinning, but she manages to shake her head as she turns 90 degrees to fully face her conversational partner. "Hello… and no thank you, I'm fine, but excuse my rudeness, but what are you exactly?"

            The shorter female startles, but to her credit recovers quickly. "Why I'm a goblin, of course. What did you think I was?"

            Linda bites her lip. "Well, I wasn't sure. Sorry to offend you."

            "No, it's fine. We don't get others from the outside very often if you know what I mean." Of course Linda has no idea what she means but regardless the woman nods as if she understands. "I hear you don't have many of my kind over there, do you?" Linda shakes her head no. "That's what I thought. It all makes sense, so don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore."_ Is this really a dream? I do not know if a goblin would have looked like her in my wildest dreams. I don't usually torture myself, but this could not possibly be anything more than a strange dream, could it?_ In the back of her mind, a voice calls… _What is real?_

            She smiles to herself in response, but turns her attention back to the waiting attendant. "What were you saying? The king is expecting me? I did not know that the king was expecting me. Perhaps you shall find this question quite impertinent, but where am I and who is this king that wants to see me? Why I am here?"__

            The goblin cocks her head to one side in thought. "Goodness, dearie. Have you lost your memory? Tsk, tsk, tsk. As to where you are- you are in the castle of the Goblin King, of course- he's waiting for you in the room beyond this door. What he wants with you I do not know myself, nor it is my place to question my master, if you take my meaning. Now, if I can get you something to drink perhaps…"

            "No, thank you. You are very kind to offer, but I already feel so light-headed as it is." She puts her hand to her forehead to wipe a bit of sweat from her brow.

            "Oh remain calm, Madame. He is a good king."

            Another voice interrupts her statements. "It is nice to hear you speak so highly of me, Keight."

            The goblin woman falls to her knees in a show of respect. "Oh Your Majesty, please forgive me if I have misspoken and offended you in any way."

            "No, you have done well. I thank you for keeping the lady company while I finished a bit of business. Now please bring the special wine for our guest." Keight's eyes widen in surprise, for that wine was not asked for very often. She glances up at Linda with new respect before nodding and heading off to accomplish the task assigned to her.

            Linda falls into a deep and graceful curtsy to greet the king. "Your Highness, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I am most honored, although I must admit that I am curious as to why you sent for me."

            The king bows in respect for her. "Linda, my dear woman, I am the one who is honored." He smiles in a rather charming fashion and reaches over to kiss her hand. "Your beauty exceeds the bounds of my imagination. I am so pleased that you have come to see me. Before we discuss all the important matters, please come and sit down." He lets go of her hand and gestures to a circle of three chairs with a small table in the center. In a chivalrous fashion, he waits for her to sit down first before seating himself.

            After settling herself in the chair, Linda sits up straight and looks him in the eye. "Forgive me, but did you say important matters? What kind of important matters could you possibly have with me? I know nothing of you."

            He nods. "Yes, very important matters, as a matter of fact. You may know nothing of me in your mind, but your spirit knows me." At this moment, Keight trots in with a decanter of wine and two jewel-encrusted goblets. The king sighs in an almost unkingly show of relief. Without a word, she places the tray on the table and smiles at each of them both before scurrying off to allow the king and his guest to speak. "My dear Linda, please have some of this wine." He pours a fair amount into a glass. 

            She gives him a skeptical look. "As I told Keight earlier, I am feeling rather light-headed and it would not be prudent to put wine on my stomach when I am already feeling slightly unsteady."

            He holds out the goblet to her. "That will take longer to explain. You have suffered several shocks this evening; one of them being your journey to this world. The magic is not completely stable and you were not aware of your journey and so were therefore unable to prepare yourself. This wine also contains a special agent that I have concocted to counteract this unfortunate side effect. Of course, without a background, you have no idea what I am talking about, but will you please trust me?"

            She considers the glass in his hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it in from him. After curiously glancing inside at the red liquid, she starts with a couple of sips. To her immense relief, her light-headedness begins to pass. She raises her sparkling green eyes to the king. "Thank you, Your Highness. You were true to your word; I feel much better already. However, you are correct. I am very confused. How can I be in another world and what is this nonsense about magic?"

            "I am pleased that you feel better. As for the rest, that will be rather hard to explain. Well, no, please allow me to rephrase. The explanation will not be extremely short, so if you are ready?" She nods so urge him to continue. Understanding her, he begins his tale. "Yes, you are in another world, a place full of magic, too much magic sometimes." Linda raises her eyebrow at this joking statement. "Linda, magic has its shortcomings, so do not think of magic as a quick fix. I can compare it to technology. In your world, you have come to rely on technology, but now when you use it, you hurt yourselves, but in order to continue living as you have, you are forced to rely on these uncertain technologies. Let me give you a more specific example. You rely on cars and energy sources that pollute your environment- the air, the water, and the earth- and yet you continue even knowing the negative consequences. It is the same with my world and magic."

            "Does magic exist in my world?"

            He nods. "Yes of course it does. Most of the people in your world either do not have magic or do not know that they have it. Ok, as Keight told you before, I am Mikal, the Goblin King. This…" he gestures out the window. "is my kingdom." 

            She looks out at the desert. In the distance, a sandstorm is brewing. In surprise, she glances back with questions shining in her eyes.

            He nods. "The land was not always like this. It used to be temperate and lovely, but as humans have changed, my kingdom has substantially deteriorated." She raises her eyebrow again. "Oh yes, I forgot. I am not human; I am Fae. Second, our two worlds are connected by magic, but since magic is more prevalent on this side, its effects are far more destructive. You see, there have been times in which humans have chosen logic over fantasy. When it happens on a large scale, for some reason, the lack of dreams has a tendency to make the magic in this world go haywire. It is my dream to begin fixing this problem. Since I have studied the issue in great detail, I was able to make that potion that you are drinking."

            Fascinated, she nods, but then she begins to wonder why she is here. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, that is all well and good, but what does it have to do with me?"

            "Yes that is a good question. Let me start with this- what do you remember about this evening before you came here?" He leans forward to hear her answer.

            She looks away slightly to think, but she cannot summon the memory. "I'm sorry, but I truly do not remember."

            He nods. "Sadly, it is as I suspected. This will make it a bit harder to explain. Do you know why I am called the Goblin King?" She shakes her head no. "Obviously, many of my subjects are goblins. A few have always been goblins, but most were once human children."

            With yellow bile rising higher in her throat, Linda looks away in disgust. "How could you possibly do such a thing? Why on Earth?" She looks at him accusingly.

            The elegant Fae sighs and frowns. "The first Goblin King was not called by that title until after his death, because there were so few goblins. The land- this kingdom- was far more unstable than it is now and consequently, he knew that something had to be done in order to protect his domain, his subjects and his family. After examining the situation, he realized that the instability came from the world of humans. Thus, he decided to watch the humans through his crystal orbs, the trademark of our family's magic. He discovered that many people hated reality and wished fervently to be protected from the harsh truth of the world. After many trials, he discovered that the most beneficial solution was to single out people who wish their children away. The child could become a goblin and the wisher could be placated with the promise of fulfilling their every dream."

            She puts the goblet down on the table, leans forward and looks him right in the eye. "So what happened if someone challenged the claim? Don't they mind having their children taken from them?"

            "At first they did, but the children could be with them in their dreams. It took some time, but as far as I know, everyone has accepted."

            "How could they accept? How cruel!"

            "You misunderstand, Linda. We are not talking about as many as you are probably imagining. Most of the wishers were desperate and thankful; they were pleased with the outcome. As for the goblins, they are well treated. Their bodies are much stronger than their frail human bodies would have been, so they live longer, healthier lives than they would have as humans in most cases. Something human sometimes remained in the goblins, which was the point. The worlds were connected by the blood and spirit of humans. Over time, we have discovered that we needed the human trait of innovation, of adaptability. This ruse is a necessary evil that protects our world."

            Linda fumes, "A necessary evil? What are talking about… slavery? Surely you have heard of the debate, have you not?" He nods. "Although the South felt as if they were protecting and taking care of their slaves by keeping them, they were depriving the slaves of their freedom. The African-Americans have learned to take care of themselves and they do- sometimes much better than the descendants of their former masters! Who are you to keep these beings in slavery?"

            "I understand, but please hear me out. It is not my intention to allow things to remain as they are now." She looks at him, puzzled. "Yes, you, Linda Katrina Ostling Williams- I need you to help me change this world for the better."

Ok review, review, review… please! The next part, part 4 will be called Make a Deal. This chapter already ended up chock full of stuff, but the next should be up pretty soon! Later, everyone!


	5. Pt 4: Make a Deal

Back, back, back!!!! Sorry it's been so long. I had major writer's block on this story and all my others. I can't believe how good it is to be back in college- even if I am working my butt off.

Thanks to Jenny for reviewing… and to everyone else who's reading! Enough babbling and on to the fic then…

_Previously:_

_            "I understand, but please hear me out. It is not my intention to allow things to remain as they are now." She looks at him, puzzled. "Yes, you, Linda Katrina Ostling Williams- I need you to help me change this world for the better."_

Part 4: Make a Deal

            Linda scoffs at this absurd idea. "You need _me_ to help you improve your world? Who do you think that I am? I am not a politician or a scientist; I am only a wife, a mother, an actress and a woman. With all due respect Your Majesty, perhaps your magic has yet again led you astray."

            With one elegant movement, Mikal shakes his head sadly in response. "I went too fast… there is more that you need to know. Somehow I must make you understand your importance."

            "There is more, you say? What other horrors do have in store for me?"

            Not answering her questions, he moves on. "Now shall we return to the issue that we left after marvelously digressing? You truly remember nothing about what happened tonight, Linda?"

            "Listen, I told you. I do not remember…" Her voice trails off and her pupils dilate slightly as she stares in the distance.

            Watching her very carefully, he notices her pupils contract. She does not look at him in the eye. "What did you remember?"

            She tries to flash him an indignant glare without looking him in the face. "Nothing that needs to be repeated to you…" Then she catches herself looking into his eyes and her barriers go down. In the back of her mind, she curses herself for drinking that wine.

            "Linda, please. It does make sense; I promise you."

            "Fine… I guess it does not matter since you seem to know so much about me already. How could this get any worse?"

            Internally, Mikal thinks… ask and you shall receive. Outwardly, he nods to signal her to continue.

            She sighs and stares into the distance. "I saw myself holding Sarah beside the window and I remembered thinking about my career."

            Quietly he encourages her to explore her thoughts. "Your acting career? It was not the best timing for you to become pregnant so young, so soon."

            "Yes, that is how it seemed at the time."

            "At the time- at which time, Linda?"

            "When I became pregnant… I even thought about…" She shudders. "getting rid of the child. My only reasoning was to protect my stupid career!"

            "You regret even the thought now?"

            "Yes, I despise myself for even imagining such horrible things. After all, what is a career compared to a new life? Don't I owe her that much… and more? Everything changed the moment I cradled her in my arms and felt her newborn softness."

            "She is that special?"

            "Yes, she is my treasure. She lifted her shining eyes to mine and I knew how lucky I was and how grateful I was for having her."

            Slowly, he reminds her. "But what about tonight?"

            "I remembered that tonight and then I said something… I can't remember what I said but the next thing I knew, Sarah was gone and I was here."

            Since she is still in her trance, he whispers the incantation. "I wish the goblins would take you away right now."

            She snaps out of her trance and stands up. "Yes, that's what I said. How did you know…" Slowly, she looks around the room. He merely watches her with saddened eyes. "It was you, wasn't it? You set me up… you set this entire thing up, you bastard! You were the one who made me… Oh God, Sarah…" Linda's voice trails off and her anger melts into sudden fear.

            He looks at her sympathetically, but she does not notice. "I did not set you up; the thoughts were your own and as a result, the incantation did come to your mind… of its own will. All I did was hurry the inevitable. This day was prophesized just after the creation of this kingdom."

            "Whoa, excuse me? What is this, predestination? You expect me to believe that I had no choice in the matter? I am in control of my own destiny, thank you very much. My future is not decided yet."

            "I do not understand the significance of 'predestination' but I can tell you that this choice is still yours regardless. What does it matter now? It has come to pass, you are here and it is time for you to choose… to choose your own destiny."

            "So I'm here… and where's Sarah? Wait a minute, did you turn her into a go… gobl…"

            "Sarah is perfectly safe… and human… for the moment."

            "For the moment?" Mikal firmly nods his assent and Linda balls up her fists in rage. Spitefully she glares at him. "I am amazed that you hesitated at all."

            "Oh don't be like that. I told you that the individuals gave in voluntarily and were pleased with the outcome. Humans were so much more agreeable back then… Do you realize how much more stubborn you are now as a race? It's infuriating."

            "Infuriating or not, you deserve all the antagonism that you receive, you despicable…"

            "Linda, please forgive me, for I am a desperate Fae. My kingdom- the natural balance of my world is in danger. What is that saying that you mortals have- and I amazed how eloquent some humans have been- desperate times call for desperate measures. Few ever imagine that they will take another man's life because it is wrong; however, in times of war, the rules are suspended and the man becomes a hero. In that case, anything goes."

            "Being desperate implies that there is something to be gained. What do you have to gain by involving Sarah and I?"

            "Linda, both you and your daughter have powers of which you are both currently unaware. I wish to make a deal with you, in exchange for the help of you both. I beg of you, please help me."

            "What would the conditions be for my cooperation, Goblin King?"

            "In order to explain that, I must tell another story if you will allow me…" She nods silently. "I believe this to be a part of the legend of the Labyrinth, a great maze that shall one day surround my castle. Not only will the structure physically and magically protect my kingdom and its inhabitants, but also it will be a mechanism for those that fight the Goblin King's claim on the child. Those who wish away a child shall have the choice of passing through the Labyrinth in hopes of getting the child back."

            She crosses her arms. "What does this fascinating claim have to do with me?" 

            "My son shall be the one to build it and your daughter shall go through it in order to save a child from the very fate she now faces. The world of the Labyrinth cannot completely be tamed, as my son cannot believe, but the Labyrinth can and will be overcome. The cycle begins again- you, Linda have the power to initiate this. All that you must do is to tell her stories of the Labyrinth… and one of you must publish the story in order that the words are never forgotten."

            "Is that all that you…" Linda's comment is interrupted by Jareth's sudden appearance with Sarah squirming in his arms.

            Jareth ignores Linda and turns to Mikal. "She won't shut up! I ordered her to and she won't listen to me! How dare you stick me with this obnoxious baby?" Sarah glares at Jareth and reaches out for her mother.

            Linda smiles in relief and reaches her arm back. "Sarah!"

            Mikal gestures for her to stay where she is. He faces his impudent son. "Jareth, I told you to wait until I..."

            "I was tired of waiting!" Sarah looks up at Jareth for a moment and laughs at him. Her little hand grabs some of his wild, blonde hair and begins pulling on it slightly. Jareth looks at her with disgust as he tries not to flinch.

            The king sighs in exasperation. "The damage is done." He turns to back to the mortal woman who watches the scene with growing fascination. "Linda, I am somewhat pleased to introduce you to my son and heir, Jareth- the Goblin King who will build the magnificent Labyrinth." Jareth puffs up his chest in pride. "Hopefully you can excuse his rude and childish behavior, because there are parts of the prophecy that he finds distasteful." The Goblin Prince shoots a death glare at his father.

That's it for this chapter… I can't promise the next will be up really soon, but hopefully I'll have some time to write Part 5: The Babe with the Power. Reviews will help me to continue faster- I'm serious, so please leave a contribution in the little review box. ^_^ 


	6. Pt 5: The Babe with the Power

Hey, I'm finally back- I had a whole bunch of tests and papers and stuff that kept me from writing more, but I am back. ^_^ I don't know how satisfied I am with this chapter but it's up at least. It's been so long that I figured a chapter I might edit sometime is better than nothing.

Special thanks to: Prettylittleowl, Jenny, JLF and Sierra_Falls! As always, I am incredibly thankful. prostrates self on the floor I'm not worthy; I'm not worthy!

Anyway, onto the fic!

_Previously:_

_            "Is that all that you…" Linda's comment is interrupted by Jareth's sudden appearance with Sarah squirming in his arms._

_            Jareth ignores Linda and turns to Mikal. "She won't shut up! I ordered her to and she won't listen to me! How dare you stick me with this obnoxious baby?" Sarah glares at Jareth and reaches out for her mother._

_            Linda smiles in relief and reaches her arm out. "Sarah!"_

_            Mikal gestures for her to stay where she is. He faces his impudent son. "Jareth, I told you to wait until I..."_

_            "I was tired of waiting!" Sarah looks up at Jareth for a moment and laughs at him. Her little hand grabs some of his wild, blonde hair and begins pulling on it slightly. Jareth looks at her with disgust as he tries not to flinch._

_            The king sighs in exasperation. "The damage is done." He turns to back to the mortal woman who watches the scene with growing fascination. "Linda, I am somewhat pleased to introduce you to my son and heir, Jareth- the Goblin King who will build the magnificent Labyrinth." Jareth puffs up his chest in pride. "Hopefully you can excuse his rude and childish behavior, because there are parts of the prophecy that he finds distasteful." The Goblin Prince shoots a death glare at his father._

Part 5: The Babe with the Power

"Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point." - Pascal The heart has its reasons, whereof reason knows nothing.

"Love is like a mushroom- you never know if it's the real thing until it's too late."

            Linda drops into a short curtsy and tries to be respectful to the son of her host. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She looks longingly at Sarah, which is not lost on Mikal.

            In response, Jareth looks Linda over with an appraising eye. More annoyed than impressed, he nods his head and turns back to his father and tries to keep Sarah from falling to the ground. In disgust, he makes an obnoxious face at the baby girl and instead gets lost in her hazel eyes. Suddenly quieting for a moment, Sarah stops pulling on Jareth's hair and notices the mismatched pair of eyes that are looking down at her in wonder.

            Mikal realizes that his son is transfixed and again addresses Linda. "He'll stay out of this… I hope."

            Linda looks at the two kids and smiles. "Excuse me, but what do you mean about parts of the prophecy that are distasteful to your son?"

            Mikal looks over to where his son stands. "Jareth, would you please take Sarah and go outside? Linda and I still need to talk so that we will not be distracted. I will signal you when you can come back. Do not disobey me again or you will face the consequences… do I make myself perfectly clear?" Jareth grumbles but manages to nod before popping out again. After his son disappears, Mikal turns back towards Linda. "Forgive him, my dear- he's young and extremely stubborn. But you wish to know more about the Labyrinth… As I previously mentioned, Jareth will build the Labyrinth to protect the kingdom. The inside of the Labyrinth shall have its own special magic and everything in it will be more than what it seems. As his control grows with experience, Jareth will think that he has tamed the world he shall build, but he cannot conquer it. His overconfidence and pride shall likely be his downfall. The one who can defeat him is known as the babe with the power of voodoo- that is all we know of the person. We know the babe shall have unseen magic and the capability to beat Jareth at his own game. This person will not leave the same way that they came in. Win or lose, the rival shall bring balance to the Labyrinth, although we do not know why. I believe that the prophesized babe to be your baby daughter."

            Linda gasps. "My daughter Sarah?"

            "That would be the one."

            "We have no magical powers."

            "Even if you did, could you accept their existence?"

            She shakes off the question. "So my Sarah will run through an enchanted maze in a battle of wits against your son? I don't know if I can…"

            Mikal cuts her off. "You could if you so choose. Do not be hasty; think of your daughter. I am a desperate fae and if you refuse, I might be forced by the laws of the kingdom to change your Sarah into a goblin. Why did you think I was called the Goblin King?"

            "So what would I have to agree to?"

            "It would be as I told you- you must tell her the tale- elaborate some if you so wish. You are an actress after all. Also, one of you must publish the work- that would be best after she has gone through the Labyrinth. That will keep the incantation in people's heads."

            The woman bites her lip. "Will you allow harm to come to her? What kind of mother would I be to send her off to some unknown, possibly dangerous, fate?"

            "I won't lie to you; it will be a dangerous task. Still, she will not be harmed, no, not at all. I speculate that the Labyrinth itself shall protect her."

            "Well I guess that's comforting. How can I be sure that she will keep her part of the deal?"

            "She will return one day to this place; I will make sure of that. I will write it in her subconscious; the infatuation and memory will stay with her... provided that you prepare her. As dangerous as it is, she may very well prevail…"

            Holding her head in her hands, Linda laments,"Why not me instead- why must it be Sarah?" 

            Mikal looks at Jareth holding Sarah in his arms through one of his transparent bubbles and smiles. "She is the one can tame my son and make him a better king." Linda does not know what to say. "Jareth, you may come back in now."

            Jareth pops back in and sits down in the empty chair and bounces Sarah on his knee with her facing him. He nods at the two adults and returns his attention to the child.

            "Are these conditions sufficient for you- if not, we can turn her into a goblin right this second." Suddenly jerked back to the present, Jareth unintentionally balks at this and hides the child he cradles in his arms. He looks deeper into her eyes and stares into her dilated pupils. As both of them remain extremely still, a few random thoughts pass through Jareth's mind… You remind of the babe with the power of voodoo… He remains lost in incoherent thoughts.

            Linda gasps. "If I love my child…"

            "If you love her, wouldn't you trust her to do her best… it's better than losing her to be a goblin, isn't it? You were the one who is so against turning children into goblins in the first place!" Linda opens her mouth but does not respond. After a few uncomfortable moments, she nods. "You will?"

            "Yes, I agree to your terms, Your Majesty. I will tell her the tale and write the story in a book… and try to get her to publish it someday. I owe her hope and I do not see another way of giving it to her. We must simply do the best that we can with what we've been given. I wish I hadn't given her this burden; this is all my fault."

            "Wait and see- perhaps good will come out of this."

            "I know nothing of magic…"

            "You may have more than you think or know, Linda."

            She smirks. "Is that a prophecy too, Goblin King?"

            He shrugs gracefully and his clothing moves gently with him. "Perhaps… you must simply wait and see, won't you?"

            "I seem to have very little choice in the matter," she answered dryly.

            "There are always choices- they just might not be the possibilities that we had previously envisioned choosing from… but as someone said, that's life!"

            "C'est la vie. It sounds better in French, doesn't it?" She turns to him curiously. "Do you speak French?"

            "Oui, bien sûr, madame. J'ai étudié douzaines de langues; il faut que je puisse parler avec beaucoup de gens de ce monde et de ton monde. (Yes, of course, madam. I studied dozens of languages; it's necessary that I am able to speak with many people from this world and from your world.)"

            Linda laughs lightly. "Well that answers that question."

            "Honestly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your cooperation. You will help to save my kingdom and I am extremely grateful. I am forever in your debt."

            She smiles sadly. "I only wish that someday Sarah will be able to forgive me when she finds out what I did and what I have chosen for her."

            "I think that she will grow to understand. Children do not always understand what's best for them," he shares conspiratorially.

            "Neither do I."

            Mikal does not know what to say in response, so he puts his hand on his son's shoulder and wakes Jareth from the slight trance. Carefully, the Goblin King takes Sarah in his arms and passes her to Linda with a smile and a bow. "I assume that you are ready to return home to your world?" She nods. "Very well… it has been a pleasure. I know we will never meet again, but please take care of yourself and of Sarah." Before she could respond, the magic overtook her and her vision blurs. A minute later, she stands in front of an open window with a gentle wind blowing outside. 

            The storm now completely over, Linda sits on the sill with Sarah and wonders whether it was all a dream. A voice in her head sounds, "No, it was not a dream." A silver pendant appears in Linda's free hand and she stares at it. "This is my seal so that you will know what is and what is not real. He will come for her someday. You must keep your word." Suddenly filled with resolve, Linda looks down at Sarah and nods. _I will not forget…_

That's the end of this little installment- the next one should be the last. Its tentative title is The Future to Come. Please review, everyone and thanks for reading!


	7. Pt 6: The Future to Come

Hey- I'm back! Exams are over and summer is finally here. I'm so ready for it, everyone. Anyway, here's the last chapter… and I am doing a sequel as I will explain in more detail at the end.

Special thanks to PrettyLittleOwl and Nubian Queen for reviewing! I appreciate your comments- and as you requested, there will be a sequel! ^_^

Thank you to all who have reviewed or even just read… you all touch my heart with your comments and I am pleased if anything in my story touches one of your hearts in return. Good luck to everyone and have a wonderful summer!

Part 6: The Future to Come

"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future." - Paul Boese

            Mikal's words worked almost like a spell in that Linda discovered much more about herself after she returned home protectively clutching Sarah in her arms. Linda may have known nothing of magical powers but that was not to say that they knew not of her. She would never have dreamed that she had powers of any kind. 

            Were the powers only real in her imagination? Did she look for the magic too hard and so therefore see something that was not there? Who is to say what is real and not… but Linda felt in her heart that what she was experiencing was very real. It was hard to be as logical as the world would demand when she wore an interesting pendant around her neck and underneath her clothing whenever she could. After all, in the world of the sensible people, that necklace simply could not exist. So maybe the sensible people were wrong and did not know it. Linda only believed what she had seen and felt. 

            Linda had never known that she was born with special powers beyond those of her extraordinary acting abilities. As time went on, she realized that she was a little psychic. But as time passed, her new powers focused and grew in intensity. Linda liked to believe that Mikal was trying her help her out through the gift of his pendant, no matter if that was true or not. 

            Of course, her newfound powers had their good and bad effects, just as she had heard from Mikal. A world that she had never conceived revealed itself to her before her eyes- and that is a beautiful gift. Linda began to have more and more pictures in her head- strange pictures of another world- the world of the fae and the Labyrinth. Her strange visions were not limited to that world; she learned some truths about her own. One day, as she stared into her daughter's eyes, Linda knew in that moment that her life would be very short, although she did not know that she had breast cancer until a month before her death. Sadly, Linda had to accept the fact that she would not be there for her daughter when Sarah would need her the most. Thankfully, with the bad news came the shining rays of hope. Linda did know deep in her deepest heart of hearts that Sarah would be able to finish her work. 

            Linda decided to leave her knowledge-of her visions, of her interpretations and of the prophecy itself- behind in a book. She had it bound in red leather and titled the Labyrinth. In the book, one hidden flap was created to her specifications for the necklace and a note to her daughter… but with luck Sarah would not find either until after her journey and triumph. Until the day she died, she kept her word and told the story to Sarah in order to prepare her.

The night before Linda's death:

            Linda tucks six year old Sarah in to bed at a slightly later hour than usual. She and Tom had allowed the young girl to stay up and finish watching a movie. Still, the hour is late and Sarah can barely keep her eyes open as she places her head on the pillow. Smiling in a motherly way, Linda kneels beside her child's bed and kisses her rosy cheek. 

            "Goodnight, my sweet Sarah. Sleep well." Linda notices that the girl is already mostly asleep. Then, she knows in her heart that she will never speak to her daughter again. So, Linda reiterates a couple of important things in hopes that Sarah will remember.

            "Sarah, you cannot understand what I am talking about, just I pray that you will remember. You have quite a journey ahead of you and I cannot be there with you as I have been before. Remember the book- the Labyrinth? It's important, so please don't forget that. Study it and it will help you as I wish I could. I tried to think of a better way to equip you, because I know that you will face the danger- it is written in your subconscious. I hope that you, my Sarah, will win; you have a greater chance the more you know. This will sound out of place to you, but I hope that you will forgive me, my daughter for my weakness in allowing you to be taken from me. I gave in and I someday I will send you off against an amazing foe- a fae who even now begins to fall in love with you, although you will not remember his face or his voice. At that time, please have confidence in yourself and when you win, please finish my duties and add your story to the one written in the book and have it published, so that the legend may go on.  You have your own power- no one can control you or have power over you as long as you know that. You are the babe with the power of voodoo, although in my opinion it looks as if you had the power of love and stubbornness. Only time, that which is running out for me, will tell, but I will still be there by your side to protect you in whatever form I can take. Remember this: I love you with all my heart, so much more than you'll ever know. I pray that your love for me will allow you to forgive me for what I have done. I have hope because of the nature of love itself.  After all, love can be the most powerful magic of all. I wish you my love to sustain you and my love to get you through and finally love to fulfill all your dreams… Goodbye, dear one… never forget and never stop loving, hoping and dreaming."

            Linda smiles sadly and runs her fingers through her daughter's thick, long hair. Going to the drawer in Sarah's dresser, Linda pulls out the red book and fondles it. After placing it on the counter, she unhooks the pendant from the cord around her neck and places it in its rightful place with the note she wrote when she knew that she would not live a long life- a note of explanation and apology to her beloved daughter. After all, when Sarah got back from the Labyrinth, she would want some answers, even the pathetic ones that Linda could offer. Still, only time would tell what love would do in the hearts of Sarah, the babe with the power of voodoo, and Jareth, the Goblin King.

**The End**

That's it, everyone- sorry this last chapter wasn't too long, but since I'm going to wrap up things even further in the sequel, I thought I could get away with it. So, as I just said, I did decide to write a sequel to this- an interpretation of what would happen after Labyrinth considering what happened in this story. Sadly, I don't have a name to give you for it, but please be on the lookout and/or tell me and I'll e-mail you when I start getting it up, k? Thanks again everyone and please review or e-mail or whatever!


	8. Preview about Sequel

Thank you to all who read and reviewed my fic- I wanted to put this up in case you didn't notice- my sequel has officially begun and its name is The Choices We Make: Secrets of the Red Book. 

Sequel to Prequel to Labyrinth: A Mother's Sacrifices. After her triumph in Jareth's Labyrinth, Sarah discovers the truth about her mother and the red book- her journey isn't over. The worlds were not disconnected but instead remained connected; the magic is destroying both realms. Now, Sarah must fulfill her responsibilities as the babe with the power of voodoo with the help of friends new and old while trying to avoid Jareth, who keeps watching her. J/S

So please come read the sequel- it's gonna be better than it sounds.

Thanks again to Jenny, JLF, Labyriana, Prettylittleowl, Sierra_Falls, Nubian Queen, BloodIce and Labyris for reviewing this fic!


End file.
